Window systems are available in a wide range of sizes, shapes, and styles, such as, for example, French, casement, pivoting, sliding, folding, and sash windows. In conventional window systems, the window pane is enclosed by a first frame referred to herein as a “sash.” The sash may slide along tracks formed in a supporting frame or “casing,” or may be attached with hinges to the sides of the casing. Thus, the term “frame,” as used herein, may refer to a sash or a casing. The sash in a rectangular hinged window system typically includes a top horizontal rail, lower horizontal rail, vertical hanging stile and vertical locking stile. The casing similarly includes a top horizontal rail or “head,” lower horizontal rail or “sill,” and vertical side members.
These various frame components are typically sectioned from longer lineal material (e.g., vinyl or aluminum extrusions) into separate components that will then be aligned and attached together. Sectioning of these separate components typically includes cutting entirely through the lineal material at two opposite angles producing numerous pie-shaped scraps and other scraps and resulting in a significant cumulative waste of the lineal material.
Furthermore, excessive operator time and equipment set-up and handling are typically required to properly align and weld each of the joints of the sash and casing. The separate components are each aligned using fixtures configured for the finished window shape and the aligned components are connected together at the respective corner joints. In vinyl window systems, these corner joints are typically welded with a single-point, two-point or four-point vinyl thermal welder, or may be glued or chemically bonded as known in the window industry. Welding of secondary or primary materials often creates flashing or “sprue” waste at the welded joint requiring tedious and labor intensive flashing removal, joint cleaning or other preparation.
Thus, a need exists for a more efficient, cost-effective, and improved system and method of forming and joining frame components for use in window systems.